


Silver-Black

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Gayness, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Tarkins again, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: In order to maintain the right image in society, Brendol Hux the second has to marry. When his old childhood friend Amanda Tarkin suggests a marriage of convenience, Brendol accepts, not only to live up to his father's expectation of him, but also because he and Amanda share the same "perverseness": They are both gay.After a attempted attack on General Hux, Supreme Leader Snoke sends Sir Kylo Ren as his bodyguard. Feeling happen and are eventually revealed at a masque ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a tiny mixup with yesterday, but it doesn't really matter. This is actually no. 7, but does any of you know the schedule?  
> Anyways, this too is an old WIP, tweaked to perfection. I love love love Tarkins and there's literally always someone with the name of my most fave Grand Moff in every fic i write.  
> Have fun!

   “Brendol.” A voice said. The General turned and spotted Miss Amanda Tarkin. Her pale face shone brightly in the moonlight, just like his did.

   “Amanda.” He said softly. “How are you my old friend?” The woman smiled then scoffed.

   “How do you think I am? My father babbles on on getting me married while I just wish to be with Phasma for the rest of my life.” The woman threw her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

   “Really?” Brendol said and watched Amanda. “But you have to marry or else your line will die with you.”

   “Grandfather wouldn’t have let him do this!” The woman’s eyes were suddenly flaring, the green turning a little lighter. “He would have told my father off.”

   “Yes, but you would have been an outcast from society forever.” Brendol brought to mind, though he knew himself that she cared little. “I understand you, my superior, Leader Snoke wishes me to marry too.” Silence follows this, Hus continues to stare over the sleeping town.

   “We could marry.” Amanda says into the empty space. “You could go to my father and tell him that you wish to marry me.”

Brendol frowned while he thought it over. He would never find a wife that would accept his ‘perversion’. It would all have to be around her back and his honour demanded not to have secrets before his wife. But Amanda would know it. She had known it ever since they were young and he just barely into the military. Also, she was no different from him.

   “We would be married for show?” Brendol finally said.

   “We would, but any marriage you or I would lead, would be a marriage for show. Together we could be perfect. I have Phasma and you have…whoever you like, I wouldn’t even care.”

   “What about children?”

   “Bah, children. That is something we can manage, can’t we?” Amanda stepped closer and puts one of her elegant hands on his arm. “Please Brendol, you would make my life a lot easier.”

He looked at her. She was pretty, a random thought supplied. She would easily find a husband. But she would never be allowed to be so openly with Phasma if she would marry another. It was both for of them the best.

   “I will speak with you father.” Amanda smiled, a bright glow on her face and in her eyes.

   “Thank you.” She said with a slight giggle.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

General Hux stepped out of his carriage. The sun blinded him ever so slightly as he walked up the steps to Hux’ Townhouse. The large, white building was bright in the rare sunlight, but her hurried inside to escape the light.

   “Master Hux.” The butler, Dophel Mitaka, said. “How was your journey?”

   “Long and tedious, Mitaka.” He let himself be rid of his dark grey coat and walked into the purple drawing room. Amanda sat there with Phasma, official her tutor and protector, on the chaise lounge.

   “Ah, my dear husband.” Amanda said with a bright smile and rose to her full height. Brendol embraced her gently. He smelled sweat and Phasma’s perfume on her, so he was sure the two had had an enjoyable morning.

   “What did the Leader say?” Phasma asked. Her light grey eyes, who bore resemblance to metal, rested on the red haired man.

   “Not much. Only that he regrets to not have me in his ranks anymore.”

   “Nothing on the Opera Incident?” Amanda asked, her eyebrows drawn.

   “Yes…He did say something on that account.” Brendol sat down in his chair by the fire. “I am to have a bodyguard. One selected personally by Snoke.”

Amanda’s eyebrows relaxed before they wandered up over her forehead.

   “Are we to worry about anything?”

   “No my dear. I think I will be able to handle him.” With a sigh, he leaned back. “He will arrive tomorrow, so a room should be prepared for him.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When Kylo Ren stepped out of the carriage, he looked at the building in front of him intently. Here was where the greatest General living resided. The house oozed elegance and decadence and Kylo imagined his wife to be in an uproar at the attack on her husbands life in the Opera merely a week ago.

He often imagined the wife of General Hux. In the ranks of the military it was an open secret that he, as well as many, many others were, not as perfectly put together as you might imagine. But no one said a word to superiors. These men were men, no matter what society thought of them, and they were mostly brave men, who killed and would died for their country.

Kylo finally chose to walk up the stairs, while the footmen Snoke at send with him, unloaded his carriage and set the boxes down in front of the door. He pulled the bell and the door was immediately opened.

   “Welcome, to the Hux Townhouse. You must be Sir Kylo Ren.” The butler looked shy and timid, but had a natural gentleness about him.

   “Yes, I am Sir Kylo Ren.”

   “Please, come inside. The master and mistress are awaiting you in the green drawing room.”

Kylo followed the butler’s lead through the house and took in the cleanliness, the sort-of bareness of no ornament too much. It was strange to see a building that didn’t ooze money out of everything.

   “In here, Sir Kylo.”

With a decided step, the knight entered the room, ready to take in any weakness from the two occupants. The first surprise was that there was another woman in the room. Her white-blond hair was surprisingly short and in her manner of holding herself, Kylo noted three concealed weapons and with the quick look she shot the other female in the room that the two were otherwise…entangled.

   “Sir Kylo.” General Hux said and stepped around the armchair by the fire where he had leant against the sideboard.

   “General Hux.” The redhaired man surprised Kylo. He looked handsome, fierce and fox-like with his high cheekbones and slender limps.

   “This is my wife, Amanda Hux, nee Tarkin.”

Lifting up her head properly, she fixed Kylo with an intense stare from her green eyes. The emerald colour shone brightly in her face and there laid an intelligence in them Kylo rarely got to see in females.

   “A pleasure to meet you Madam.”

   “I’m glad that you are here to protect my husband.”

Kylo noted that there seemed to be a ‘beloved’ missing in that sentence, but he decided to look at the second woman expectantly instead. 

   “This is Phasma Lucas, my personal tutor and companion.” Mrs Hux said quietly.

   “Welcome.” The woman said clipped and cool.

Kylo felt that she was made of an entirely different material than Mrs Hux. There was sternness and steel in everything she did, unlike the beauty that was General Hux’ wife. Amanda Hux was fire and matched the general with that.

   “Very well.” General Hux spoke slowly. “Will you follow me. Your room is upstairs.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo Ren was not the man Phasma had expected him to be. His dark hair and the black clothes, apart from the green tie, were adding to the mysterious touch of his. She noted that Amanda had shot Brendol a look of worry and confusion when Phasma had spoken to him.

   “What do you thing?” Amanda’s voice cut through the silence the men left behind.

   “I don’t know. He seems to be a decent enough fellow.”

   “A decent enough fellow.” Her lover repeated.

   “Yes.” Phasma said quietly. “I know you are not exactly ecstatic about him being here, but he is for Brendol’s safety and yours too a little.”

   “I have you.” Amanda stood and looked at Phasma with an annoyed look. “I don’t need a former soldier to protect me.”

   “Yes.” Gently, Phasma placed a hand on her love’s face. “Yes. But think for Brendol. Think for the child you are awaiting.”

With a flicker of a smile, Amanda put a hand on her stomach. She expected a baby from Brendol.

   “We can’t be as open anymore than we were without him.” Amanda eventually said. “I mean the staff never minded much, but with him…The danger of discovery is too big.”

   “We will manage.” Phasma promised her and kissed her gently. “Brendol will keep him occupied.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo Ren was an unplanned variable Hux hadn’t expected. But he had been cautious enough to write to a friend about the bodyguard and thankfully General Poe Damneron had replied to his letter with enough important information about the man no residing in Hux’ house

_Dear old friend._

_Your wish to know about Sir Kylo wasn’t a surprise to me. After all you will have to trust this man nearly as much as you trusted Amanda, Phasma and me._

_Sir Kylo is an exceptional warrior. His father was one of the old smugglers, back in the day. Han Solo and his exotic friend Chewbacca were names to be feared and hunted. But apparently Lady Organa tamed this man and they married, under her name to everyone’s surprise._

_Training was taken over by the famous Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lord Luke Skywalker, related to the boy through his mother. Sir Kylo was a quick learner and soon joined the military with only twenty years. That was six years ago. Working his way up the ranks and through crisis after crisis, Sir Kylo made himself a name as a ruthless, yet merciful killer._

_The other information I have on him, on good authority, is that he is like the two of us. His interest goes in the same direction as yours. I just hope neither of you will be pulled under._

_All in all, I can only report this: Sir Kylo Ren is a remarkable warrior and loyal to his men, both under as well as above him._

_I wish you good luck and send my love and greetings to your wife and Phasma. Finn greets you too._

_In fond memories, General Poe Dameron._

Hux smiled at the parchment smelling of gun smoke and leather oil. Poe had always been a loyal friend and bound to him by many experiences on the battle ground. As he rose from his seat by the window in his private study, he looked out into London’s bustling street.

Sir Kylo was just walking by and Hux noted that the man was truly attractive with his long hair, the dark eyes and his unusual face. Handsome, gorgeous even were his movements and Hux felt more at ease, knowing that this man was just hiding the very same ‘dark secret’ as he and Poe as well as Lieutenant Finn Olsen did.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo often caught himself looking at the man he had been sworn to protect with an, for him at least, fondness that crossed the clear-cut line between loyalty and downright admiration for the subject of his thoughts. He sighed yet again while dinner was served. Miss Lucas sat across from him and he felt her piercing gaze upon himself and was a little uncomfortable with the sudden attention she gave him. Over the weeks living here it had become clear that Mrs Hux and Miss Lucas were romantically involved. The General seemed to be aware of that and apparently wasn’t bothered by it.

   “We are invited to Lord and Lady Paker’s masque in five days time.” Miss Lucas suddenly uttered, more to her cutlery than the people sitting around the table.

   “I wasn’t aware that it was so soon!” Mrs Hux said and looked at her husband. “Do we still have time to prepare for the event?”

   “Sure. If Sir Kylo has the right equipment I think we can attend.” The General’s bright eyes turned to Kylo. A jolt went through him and he did his best to smile.

   “Do not worry, I have a masque and the right clothing for such an event.”

   “Wonderful!” Mrs Hux said and laughed. “I am so looking forward to it.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Hux let his gaze sweep the mass of people surrounding him. Sir Kylo had come later and Hux, despite not being worried about his safety was asking himself whether or not the man actually wanted to come here. His wife and Phasma were off somewhere, so he had been left behind.

A young man in dark red overcoat and silver waistcoat with a silver-black masque came over to him, he noted the cravat pin. A single, dark green stone, so dark it almost looked black. The sign for a man who loves men.

   “Good evening.” Hux said smoothly and the man turned at him fully.

   “Evening.” His voice was low enough so Hux had to lean in a little bit. “I am looking for a quick answer to a question.”

Hux smiled at that. The man truly knew his stuff and the secret codes the likes of himself were using. Or rather themselves. The masque-man was strong, broad shouldered with a slim waist and strong legs.

   “Ask away.” Hux said and smirked, licking his lips.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo couldn’t believe his luck. The redhaired man he chatted up was clearly experienced and knew what he was doing. They were hidden away in the large library of the estate, in a small alcove far away from the entrance.

His mouth was hot against Kylo’s and his hands pulled at the undone cravat, pulling closer and closer, as if he couldn’t get enough of Kylo’s mouth. Eventually they parted and Kylo pulled at the dump masque.

   “Can we get rid of those?” He asked, desperate to see the face of the man he tried to replace for General Hux.

   “Surely.” The man replied, voice husk with arousal.

In unison they pulled off their masques and Kylo nearly chocked on his spit. The man was Hux himself!

   “Kylo.” He said softly. “I didn’t know you’d be so brash. I didn’t even recognized you.”

   “I was actually trying to distract myself from you.” Kylo replied, pulling Hux closer. “But now it’s all the better.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “Yesterday evening you just vanished.” Amanda stared her husband down. She had noticed the hickey on his shoulder while he dressed himself for the day.

   “I was occupied.”

   “YES, I see that.” She pointed to the red spot on his other wise pale skin. “But you usually make a point in coming back in time to leave with us.”

   “I’m sorry. But Kylo fucked me so well, I couldn’t properly walk.” Hus turned to his wife and grinned. “And yes, we fucked.”

   “You are the worst.” She said. “Is he large?”

   “Not large, huge.” Hux grin turned into a smirk. “And he wants to stay here as my bodyguard for longer than the assignment goes.”

   “As long as I don’t walk in on you two in your study, I don’t care what you do with him.” Amanda said and laughed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

   “Go to Phasma and call on Mrs Johnson. I have business here.”

With a roll of her eyes and shake of her pretty head, Amanda left the room and called for her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and (if you're commenting) commenting!  
> Have a nice 8th of Christmas!


End file.
